


And when you thought it couldn't get worse

by HopelessMasquerade



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Other, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessMasquerade/pseuds/HopelessMasquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hara makes another mistake. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And when you thought it couldn't get worse

Hara was pestering Yamazaki as usual. By now it became almost an habit to him. Hara would always come out from nowhere and perform whatever was going through his mind at the moment just for the sake of annoying him.

Sometimes he’d come up with a cheesy quote that would confuse anyone that was around Yamazaki at the moment. He tried to avoid physical contact as much as possible, because he once accidentally ripped off Yamazaki’s swimwear during last years’ training camp.

None of his pranks were too cruel, of course. However it was  _thanks_  to Yamazaki’s hot-headed personality that most people thought Hara was someone cold towards him. When Hara was nothing more than just a stupid teenager that wanted to have fun.

This time, however, he went too far.

-Hey, Zaki!

With that cocky smile of his, he caugh Yamazaki off-guard while the boy was talking with one of the voleyball club’s members. That girl he was always talking about and had a crush on.

Hara, however, wasn’t aware he was in love with said girl and approached him like he always did; surrounding Yamazaki’s neck with one arm and bringing the boy close to him.

-Tc- Yamazaki’s eyes widened as he frowned, and the girl stepped backwards. Hara gave her a cute smile. - You! At least be careful, Jesus!

-Who’s that? - The girl asked, flagrantly. 

Yamazaki couldn’t do anything but giggle, trying to hold back his anger.

-Well… He’s just a classmate, and we happen to play together at-

-Just a classmate? - Hara removed his arm from Yamazaki’s neck and pouted at him. And the orange-haired boy already knew that Hell was about to freeze over. - Eh, we’re more than just classmates, Zaki! Remember that time when-

Yamazaki attempted to make him shut up by ruthlessly pulling his hair. The girl just stared at them, wondering what kind of classmates Yamazaki had. 

Yamazaki eventually released Hara’s hair, smacking his back afterwards. He just wanted Hara to leave so he could have a quiet talk with the girl, but that wouldn’t be that easy.

-D-Don’t worry about him… - It was obvious that Yamazaki was going to explode at any moment. Hara just stood besides him, playing with a voley ball he picked up from the floor, and the girl chuckled. - He probably was referring to that time in w-which I helped him with his stupid homework…

-Really? - Her eyes lightened up as Yamazaki pronnounced those words.  _Great, now if I only could get rid of this goddamn mess of hair, everything would be alright_ , he thought. She grabbed Yamazaki’s hand and gave it a squeeze, and the boy blushed, making a dumb smile.

But Hara wouldn’t just stay still all the time.

-Ah, not only that! - Hara interrupted - See this big boy over here? Well, that same day he pee’d his pants and I had to give him a pair of shorts. What a baby, eh?

The room went silent for a moment and the girl stopped smiling. Yamazaki went blank for a moment and tried to process what happened. Meanwhile, Hara immediately regretted what he said. He was going to say something embarrassing, yes, but not  _that_  embarrassing.

The girl slowly walked away, trying not to laugh at whatever Hara had told about Yamazaki. Hara decided to look at him for a brief moment and regretted every mistake he made on his entire life.

He swallowed as a shiver ran through his whole body, and Yamazaki’s eyes were filled with anger and fear at the same time.

-H-Hey, Zaki, can we pretend I didn’t just say t-that?

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Tumblr user furuhana, for the "can we just pretend I didn't just say that?" prompt.
> 
> May contain some mistakes.


End file.
